By way of example, a method and system for providing MRI data are described in DE 10 2011 079 564 A1.
In DE 10 2011 079 564 A1, MRI reception signals are amplified in the region of the local coil unit and then transmitted by wires to the MRI base unit or the evaluation apparatus found there. Within the scope of DE 10 2011 079 564 A1, it is also mentioned that MRI reception signals may be transmitted to the evaluation apparatus wirelessly, but the practical embodiment of such a radio transmission is not discussed in any more detail.